


[团酷] 圣诞礼物

by haru343



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 全职猎人
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru343/pseuds/haru343
Summary: 团酷现代AU，酷拉皮卡是新闻主播，库洛洛是摇滚乐手而且他们结婚了赌博输给弹老师的团酷短篇，我流OOC有，慎入慎入
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika, 团酷 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	[团酷] 圣诞礼物

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanagin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanagin/gifts).



早上九点整，雷欧力·帕拉丁奈特已经坐在了办公室里。他来得有些早，前台的助手还没有到。屋里很暖和，门窗将阵阵寒风挡在了外面，雷欧力打算给自己弄一杯热饮喝，驱除身上残留的寒气。在给自己做咖啡的时候，他开始看着办公室地板上红棕色的地毯发呆，发现已经有些想不起来当初究竟为什么改主意当了心理医生，他记得自己一开始是想成为外科医生的。  
好在他还算擅长这份工作，朋友都说他是他们认识的人里最擅长聆听的。  
真的吗？  
雷欧力总是对此持怀疑态度，但这份工作的薪水不错，所以也没什么不好的。  
“医生？”助手的声音突然毫无预兆地响了起来，吓了雷欧力一跳，“您来得好早。”她把外套脱下，挂在门口的衣架上，走到水壶旁边眨眼看了看，“看来水已经烧好了。”  
“嗯？啊！真的。”雷欧力回过神来才发现热水已经烧好了有一段时间，因为水温已经降下来，意料中咖啡的香味并没有像往常那样充满整个房间。助手笑着问道：“你今天来得好早，发生了什么事？”  
到底是为什么来着？雷欧力百思不得其解，他到底是为什么做了这个工作来着？  
“嗯？你刚刚说了什么？”他问，“抱歉，我刚才没在听。”  
就这样还“最擅长聆听的人”呢，真要人笑掉大牙。  
“我说，今天有什么特别的事情吗？”  
特别的事情？确实有。  
或者该说，他在等一个特别的人。

在这样一座城市里当心理医生——或者说，心理咨询师，其实也没有想象中的那么困难。尤其是现在人人都有一个自己标配的心理医生，就像牙医一样。不过这其实是雷欧力第一次做婚姻情感类的咨询，这次预约也是私下定好的，算是帮朋友一个忙。不过也是为了他自己，他很想弄明白到底发生了什么事情。  
“不用太正式。”他想起那个人用温和的语气说道，“我只是觉得如果是你的话，他可能不会那么抵触。”  
雷欧力到现在还不能确定自己是否做了正确的决定。  
他这次的病人——或者说是客户？朋友？正皱着眉头坐在对面，而提出这个建议的人则坐在旁边，西装革履，和在舞台上的时候简直判若两人。雷欧力一直搞不明白这个人到底是如何做到在生活和工作的时候能有那么大的差别。说到底，他对搞乐队到底算不算传统意义上的工作都不是很确定。  
“我不知道我们为什么会坐在这里。”年轻的新闻主播，也是雷欧力多年来的好友酷拉皮卡终于叹了口气说，“我觉得我已经讲得很明白了。”他用锐利而平静的目光看了看旁边穿着黑色西装的男人，“我没有什么可说的。而且我今天还有节目要做。”  
“你的节目是晚上。”库洛洛·鲁西鲁静静地说。  
酷拉皮卡皱了皱眉：“是，但我还要和EP对稿子，准备采访问题。”  
库洛洛轻声笑了一下，是那种能让人感觉到嘲讽和挑衅的笑，但酷拉皮卡并没有上钩。“我以为你三天前就已经准备好采访稿了，大主播。”  
“……”  
雷欧力尴尬地咳嗽了一声，终于插嘴道：“一个小时而已，应该没什么问题吧。现在还早，”他看了看墙上的时钟，早上九点半，“而且……其实我也挺想知道为什么的。”  
“为什么什么？”酷拉皮卡反问道。  
为什么你们要分开？为什么你们会在一起？雷欧力肚子里有一千个问题。在他眼里，他的好朋友酷拉皮卡突然有一天就跟一个摇滚乐手结了婚，而且在那之前谁也没见过这个叫库洛洛·鲁西鲁的人（除了在电视上），他和几个朋友甚至还猜测他们是不是曾经私下里见过面，但都被酷拉皮卡否认了，说自己也是刚认识库洛洛没多久。雷欧力一直觉得这两个人的关系很奇怪，即使结了婚也像萍水相逢的陌生人，问起这件事的时候酷拉皮卡也总是绝口不言。雷欧力本以为这一切可能都只是误会，或者两个人很快就会离婚，谁知道——这婚一结就是两年。  
两年过去了，酷拉皮卡就像什么都没发生过一样，照样下班之后和几个朋友一起出来喝酒聊天，也几乎从来不带库洛洛过来见见他们，似乎对自己的婚姻生活完全没有任何想法。这也是为什么当库洛洛主动联系到雷欧力的时候，他出于好奇同意了见面。库洛洛本人和雷欧力在电视上看到的完全不一样。既没有长黑皮衣，也没有厚厚的毛领和标志性的背头。事实上，那天库洛洛穿着卫衣和七分裤，头发散在眼前，就像个学生，谁也看不出来这个人比酷拉皮卡大了整整十岁。  
据库洛洛说，就像当时毫无预兆的结婚一样，这次酷拉皮卡又突然毫无预兆地递给了他一封离婚申请书。  
“为什么？”雷欧力当时问了和现在一样的问题。  
库洛洛耸了耸肩膀，态度颇为轻松随意，看起来并不像一个刚刚被共同生活了两年的丈夫提了离婚的人。但是他来找雷欧力，就说明他还是想要挽救这段感情的。雷欧力不知道库洛洛是胜券在握还是根本不在乎，他完全看不懂眼前的这个人。  
“我也想知道原因，”库洛洛说，“所以才来找你嘛。”  
“他一直没说你们为什么会结婚。”雷欧力希望库洛洛也许能透露个一星半点。  
对面的黑发青年（中年？但是这样一张脸，雷欧力实在没法和“中年”建立起联系）神秘地笑了笑，对他说：“嗯，这个你明天问问他不就知道了？”  
雷欧力很想问，酷拉皮卡从来没说过，为什么你能肯定他明天会说？但不知道为什么他最终还是没能说出口，他觉得大概是因为自己还没从库洛洛真人的反差之大带来的震惊中缓过神来。  
然而现在，库洛洛的那句话却像魔咒一样，在他的脑海里挥之不去。

你明天问问他不就知道了？

“呃，咳咳，嗯，”雷欧力清了清嗓子，双手交叠在膝前，身体前倾，问道，“总之，先说说你们是怎么认识的吧？你从来没和我们——和我说过。放心，呃，你在这里说的一切内容都是保密的，虽然不是正式预约，但好歹我现在是个医生，你们知道，有那个……保密协议。”  
酷拉皮卡扑哧一声笑了出来：“雷欧力，你不用那么紧张。”他的心情看起来似乎比刚才好了一些，“嗯，也是。既然都要分开了，就告诉你吧。你还记得我之前在电视台采访过库洛洛吗？”  
“啊，说起来好像是有这么回事。”雷欧力恍然大悟道，“对，我还记得你跟我们说过，完全没听过他们乐队的歌？”  
酷拉皮卡脸上露出了有些怀念又有些复杂的神色：“嗯，是啊。然后我就去恶补了一下。”  
“果然！”雷欧力拍了下大腿，然后忽然意识到自己这样好像不太专业，然后又很快恢复了认真聆听的姿态，“然后呢？”  
“然后我就结婚了。”  
“……我怎么觉得你中间省略了太多内容。”  
“哈哈，也没有很多，其实那天——”

那天正好是酷拉皮卡刚刚开始做主播没多久，他想做好每一期节目，这样才能对得起当初选择了这个职业的自己。现在走好的每一步都让他离那个目标更近一些。  
正好当晚幻影旅团久违地有一次演出，这个奇怪的团体每次出演的组合都不固定，谁也说不好这个所谓的“乐队”到底有多少个人。不过大家都知道库洛洛·鲁西鲁，或者说——他们即将知道这个人，明天的节目是幻影旅团第一次接受媒体采访，在此之前他们一直是个神秘的组合。  
演出结束之后，酷拉皮卡在旁边的一家酒吧碰到了库洛洛。  
“他说在台上看到我了。”酷拉皮卡静静地说，雷欧力的办公室里很安静，只能听到墙上钟表的嘀嗒声，“问我觉得他们的演出怎么样。”  
“你怎么说的？”  
“我说我完全没有在听。”  
库洛洛笑了：“是的，我发现了。所以才会去问你。毕竟，一个心不在焉的人在那种场合下很显眼。”  
“我当时状态不太好。”  
“发生了什么吗？”雷欧力有些关心地问。  
酷拉皮卡摇了摇头，什么也没说。  
“他喝醉了。”库洛洛饶有兴致地看着身旁的酷拉皮卡，好像在回味当时的情景。雷欧力猜这个男人那晚也是用这样半是探究半是好奇的眼神在看自己的朋友。“他跟我求婚，我答应了。”  
“我很确定我没有求过婚。”酷拉皮卡冷冰冰地说。  
“算是求婚吧。你说你想家了。”库洛洛说，“我问你的家在哪，你说已经没有了。”他换了一边跷起二郎腿，“我问你要不要来我家，你同意了。”  
“这个不叫求婚。”酷拉皮卡翻了个白眼。  
“不，等等……我觉得最跟不上节奏的是我。”雷欧力做了个暂停的手势。“谁来给我解释一下是怎么回事？”  
库洛洛往雷欧力的方向看了一眼，一瞬间这个年轻的医生还以为在对方的眼中看到了森森寒意和漠然，但很快他就发现这只是他的错觉。  
“回去的路上，我们路过了一对新人的婚礼，就站在旁边看了一会儿。”库洛洛接着说道，“然后他就问我，要不要结婚。”  
酷拉皮卡的脸色忽然变得不太好看。  
“我想了想，说好。”  
“……他真的这么问了？”雷欧力惊讶地看了眼沉默不语的酷拉皮卡。  
“他比较容易冲动。”库洛洛淡淡地评价道。  
“唔，这倒是。”这次接收到酷拉皮卡眼刀的人换成了雷欧力，于是雷欧力马上改口问道，“可是你就这么同意了吗？你们才刚刚见面啊！这明显是醉酒的人在说胡话。”  
“因为……”库洛洛的眼神似乎飘向了远方，看着办公室墙上的挂画。办公室的前任主人在那里留下了一幅博斯的画，不知道是真品还是赝品。画中左上角有一道圆形的白光，像天使又像恶魔的人物跪坐在黑暗中，面朝一片光明。过了一会儿，他终于暧昧地笑了笑，说：“因为他的眼睛很漂亮。”  
“就这样？”  
“就这样。”  
雷欧力知道，他表现得完全不像是一个专业的心理医生，但是他控制不住自己。也许人们说医生不能给亲近的人看病是有道理的，至少在面对酷拉皮卡和库洛洛的时候，雷欧力觉得自己并不能保持一颗平常心。  
他开始有点后悔答应库洛洛的请求了。  
“一开始我也有些不知所措。”库洛洛说着，脸上露出了有些迷茫的神情，“你看，我也是第一次结婚嘛。”  
雷欧力真的搞不懂这个人到底是脱线还是靠谱。  
想来普通人也不会就这样随便答应一个刚认识的人的求婚，也许这就是艺术家吧。  
“那你们——”  
“嗯，在那天采访的时候其实就已经结婚了。”库洛洛说着揶揄地看了看酷拉皮卡，“哈哈，被自己的新婚丈夫采访也是一种新鲜的体验。”  
酷拉皮卡把头埋进了双手。  
“其实我当时就后悔了。”过了一会儿，酷拉皮卡终于说道，“不过那个时候刚好所有的聚光灯都照在库洛洛身上，贸然离婚就会被媒体知道我们结过婚的事情，所以我们就想先避一避风头，等这阵过去了再说。”说着他再次用指责的目光看了看身旁的库洛洛，仿佛在说这一切都是他的错。被指责的人面色如常，仿佛完全没有接收到信号。  
“反正婚都结了，不如享受一下婚姻生活？”库洛洛好笑地说。  
“你闭嘴。”酷拉皮卡叱道，然后整顿了一下衣领继续说，“总之，一开始还挺出乎我意料的，因为我们——我发现，唔，其实也没有那么糟糕？”  
“酷拉皮卡比较有责任感。”库洛洛说，然后又被酷拉皮卡白了一眼，不过这次他没有闭上嘴，而是继续调侃道，“我知道，‘没那么糟糕’——你是说性的部分吧？”  
雷欧力有种强烈的他其实不应该在这里的感觉。  
他到底在干什么？  
库洛洛那句话让他的脑海里浮现出了自己的朋友在床上的样子，而现在这幅画面卡在他脑子里出不去了。他不应该想象自己的朋友在床上的样子的，这样很不妙。  
雷欧力的眼神和库洛洛对上了，有那么一瞬间他觉得这个男人是故意的。  
然后酷拉皮卡继续说了起来。一开始，虽然他和库洛洛结了婚，但是其实他们彼此的生活还是独立的。两人都心知肚明，这次婚姻只是一个心血来潮的错误，总有一天会分开，不是今天就是明天。但是在晚上下班回家后，看到房间的灯是亮的，或者能有人一起吃吃饭，看看电影——其实也挺好的。虽然他知道他和库洛洛对彼此都没有什么真正的感情和牵挂，但是，这样反而更好，不是吗？  
他和库洛洛还是两个独立的人，谁也不碍着谁的事，只是偶尔休息日的时候可以一起窝在沙发上看看电视，或者散散步。这其实已经很接近酷拉皮卡理想中的感情生活了。他本来觉得自己这辈子都不会和谁有什么牵扯，但是这段突如其来婚姻却让他意外地找到了某种东西，某种对他来说最接近一个“家”的东西，有的时候他甚至觉得，就这么将错就错下去，似乎也挺好。  
库洛洛很尊重他的个人空间，不会随意干涉，有的时候酷拉皮卡觉得他们其实只是两个关系不错的舍友——当然，性的部分也的确让人难以割舍。不过性不是最重要的。酷拉皮卡渐渐发现自己和库洛洛似乎有不少共同爱好（他做梦也不会想到自己会跟一个摇滚乐手有什么共同点），库洛洛人博学、风趣，要不是他是个货真价实的摇滚明星，酷拉皮卡会以为他是哪里的大学教授。  
当然，他知道，库洛洛不可能是一个大学教授，这个人骨子里有着某种疯狂而危险的东西，只是平常隐而不现罢了。库洛洛不喜欢谈论自己的个人生活，只是偶尔会提到乐队的人，说他们管自己叫“团长”。在酷拉皮卡听来都是一帮自由到莫名其妙的人，三年不工作一次，不过也许搞音乐的都是这样吧。  
雷欧力听着，感觉越来越一头雾水。听起来这两人似乎无意间找到了彼此完美的伴侣。虽然过程离奇，但结果总算是好的，为什么这会儿又突然要离婚呢？  
“可能是因为他有童年阴影。”库洛洛想了想说。  
“呸。”酷拉皮卡冷笑了一声，“有你的严重吗？”  
库洛洛没有说话，只是用那双漆黑又无神的眼睛安静地看着酷拉皮卡。  
“……其实我也不知道你为什么突然想要离婚。”库洛洛终于开口道，“可以告诉我为什么吗？”  
酷拉皮卡审视着这个当了自己两年丈夫的男人。黑色的碎发、有些苍白的皮肤，不知道是不是天生的黑眼圈，库洛洛看起来完全不像是他说的那个年龄，但是有些时候你又绝对不敢因此轻看他。两年过去了，酷拉皮卡觉得自己对这个男人还是毫无了解，就好像在迷宫里兜兜转转，最后还是会回到原点一样。酷拉皮卡总有一种感觉，仿佛自己和这个男人在一起的两年间，所有的争吵、欢笑，都披上了一层虚假的面纱。  
就像他今天其实并不知道库洛洛为什么会穿着西装来一样。酷拉皮卡自己穿西装是因为下午的节目，库洛洛又是为什么呢？  
“你今天为什么要穿西装？”  
“嗯，有点事情。”库洛洛含糊其辞地回答道。  
忽然间，酷拉皮卡感觉到了一种前所未有的疲惫。他不由自主地轻笑了一声。这个笑声让雷欧力觉得仿佛是酷拉皮卡从库洛洛身上偷来的，又或者是库洛洛在不知不觉中悄悄塞给酷拉皮卡的。  
“库洛洛，你对我有什么感觉？”  
“你很有趣。”  
“是吗？那你是喜欢我？”  
库洛洛没有说话。  
“其实我也不是很喜欢你。”酷拉皮卡微笑着说，“我们对彼此都没有什么特别的感觉，所以，分开不是也很正常吗？”

“抱歉，好像没能帮上什么忙。”  
酷拉皮卡走后，库洛洛还留在雷欧力的办公室里。他走到窗前看了看，外面白茫茫的一片，不知不觉中竟然下起了雪，就像那天晚上一样。  
雷欧力递了一杯热咖啡给库洛洛，后者笑着拒绝了他。  
“谢谢你。”库洛洛说，“你帮了我很大的忙。”  
雷欧力用疑惑不解的眼神看向库洛洛，但对方只是注视着窗外。  
“不过，还是红色更好看一些……”  
“什么？”  
“不，没什么。”

酷拉皮卡走在去电台的路上，忽然想起来自己把稿子忘在了家里，于是立刻折回去取。雪不知不觉下大了，简直就像是遇到库洛洛的那天晚上。他记得那天下午他得知那条新闻之后崩溃的心情。时隔多年，某富翁终于决定将一对“火红眼”捐给大都会博物馆进行为期半年的展览。这是这款展品第一次在博物馆展出，此前一直因为“窟卢塔族屠杀事件”而备受争议。人们觉得展出这样的物品是残忍而不人道的。但是，社会的健忘症比人们以为得更严重，才十来年的时间，火红眼就不再是一件只能出现在黑暗世界的物品。那天下午他请了假，去博物馆看族人的眼睛。  
他永远不会忘记那种感觉。他站在玻璃展柜前，和众多游客一起，看着那双承载着愤怒与悲伤的眼睛，仿佛在嘲笑他一般居高临下地看着他，那种无力和绝望……  
他忘记自己是怎么从博物馆里出来的了，摇晃的双腿把他带到了一家又一家酒吧。这里有不少从下午就开始营业的店铺。等他想起来还有一场幻影旅团的演出和采访时，已经醉得找不到北了。  
但是他说自己不记得了却是骗人的。他隐约记得那天晚上的鹅毛大雪，教堂门口新婚的夫妇，听着雪中清脆而圣洁的钟声，一种混杂了叛逆、悔恨、报复和顺从的冲动从心底升起。他问身边的人要不要结婚。  
结婚、创建自己新的家庭，像普通人一样获得幸福，忘记仇恨和悲伤。这是对自己族人最彻底的背叛。太适合他了。或者，不是有人说婚姻是坟墓吗？坟墓……那也是适合他的地方。  
只是，这个无关的人就成了他折磨自己的工具，似乎有些对不起他。  
然而结婚之后酷拉皮卡就后悔了。他很清楚那天晚上他只是在犯傻。他还要查出屠杀窟卢塔族的凶手是谁。他还没有忘记仇恨。  
最初的几个月过后，酷拉皮卡渐渐发现自己有时会迁怒库洛洛。也许他潜意识中认为是库洛洛阻碍了自己继续活在仇恨中。也许事实上他也的确是这么想的。但是库洛洛不为所动，而他越是不为所动，酷拉皮卡就越是痛恨这个人。  
他为什么不生气？他为什么不离开？他为什么……要让他觉得这么幸福？  
最终的导火索，是他在不久前收到的威胁信。  
有人知道了他是窟卢塔族的后裔，知道他的“火红眼”。  
如果再继续这样犹豫不决，他就会牵连身边的人，他必须下决心了。于是几天后就把签好的离婚协议放到了库洛洛面前。  
酷拉皮卡打开家门，注意到桌子上的离婚协议和他离开前似乎不太一样。他皱了皱眉头，走上前去，翻开一看，才发现库洛洛早在去往雷欧力的办公室之前就在协议上签了字。  
“这个混蛋……”酷拉皮卡气得笑出了声。  
然后他发现，协议书旁边还放着一个红色的圣诞礼盒，礼盒上有一张小卡片，写着“圣诞快乐，希望你会喜欢”，署名是库洛洛·鲁西鲁。酷拉皮卡好笑地摇了摇头，都这种时候了那家伙还要搞这种没用的仪式感，该说不愧是他吗？  
酷拉皮卡拆开了金色的丝带，掀开了盒盖。  
然后僵在了原地。  
那是一对和他的眼睛一样鲜红的眼珠。  
而在装眼球的罐子旁边，是一个更不起眼的东西，一个小小的挂饰。酷拉皮卡乍看之下觉得有些眼熟，过了一会儿他想起来了，那是他母亲的挂饰。  
那是凶手才会拥有的东西。  
是他……？

库洛洛现在还能回想起来，那天晚上在白雪的映衬下，酷拉皮卡那双血红的眼睛是多么的触目惊心。  
他自己可能没意识到，可能是喝多了，隐形眼镜在演出的时候就已经不知所踪。在黑暗的场地里，那双燃烧的红色眼睛不可能不引人注目。不过当时在场的人都在专注看演出，没有人注意到酷拉皮卡。  
但是他看见了。  
库洛洛穿行在黑压压的人群中，这里的人都沉默而肃穆。他和其他来参加葬礼的人一样，从黑色大衣里掏出了一份信封给逝者的家人以表慰藉。现场的人很多，毕竟死者算是个名人，尤其是在艺术品收集的圈子里。他的藏品众多，大概不会有人发现少了一对曾经展出过的火红眼。  
“请节哀。”他对收藏家的亲人说道，心思却不在葬礼上。他在想，酷拉皮卡看到他留给他的礼物了吗？他是怎么想的？  
库洛洛并不知道酷拉皮卡会有什么样的反应。一般人知道自己和屠杀族人的凶手结了婚，同床共枕了两年多，会是什么反应？  
他并不确定，就像他对很多其他的事情也不能确定一样。

雷欧力终于想起来，自己为什么会成为一名心理医生了。  
他和酷拉皮卡十几岁的时候就认识了，那时候两人都还在上中学。一开始他们互相看不顺眼。雷欧力看重钱，因为事实就是没有钱什么都干不了。酷拉皮卡不是，他看重的东西雷欧力最初一直不能理解——酷拉皮卡想成为一名警察。  
然而有一次，酷拉皮卡冒险地去追一个潜伏在校园附近的罪犯，雷欧力知道之后什么也没想就跟了过去，结果为了救酷拉皮卡差点丢了性命。那天之后雷欧力发现了一个秘密。他躺在医院里，大家都以为他昏迷不醒的时候，酷拉皮卡来探望他，他发现酷拉皮卡的眼睛是红色的。  
火一般的红色。  
后来酷拉皮卡就不再提当警察的事情了。雷欧力在那之后也开始注意起来，自己这个新交的朋友精神上似乎总是游走在危险的边缘，他就是从那个时候起开始想要当一名心理医生的。  
他希望能为酷拉皮卡做些什么，或者至少能更理解他一点。  
然后酷拉皮卡就和库洛洛结了婚。  
雷欧力想，也许是他多心了，酷拉皮卡也会像正常人那样恋爱结婚，也许那件惨案的阴影已经开始渐渐远离了。  
他怎么会忘记这件事情呢？  
然后他想起了库洛洛说的那句话。

不过，还是红色更好看一些……

窗外的雪渐渐停了，街边响起欢快的圣诞颂歌，仿佛所有人都沉浸在节日的欢愉之中……


End file.
